parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rukiahontas
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1995's Disney film "Pocahontas" Coming to YouTube on November 10th, 2018. Cast *Pocahontas - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *John Smith - Hans (The Nutcraker Prince) *Governor Ratcliffe - Charles Muntz (Up) *Meeko - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Flit - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Percy - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Chief Powhatan - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Grandmother Willow - Queen Lillian (Shrek 2) *Nakoma - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Kocoum - Veger (Jak 3) *Kekata - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Thomas - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Wiggins - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Ben and Lon - Gnomeo and Benny (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Indians - Sarge's Soldiers (Toy Story) *Settlers - Terminator Robots (Terminator series) Scenes *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 1 - "The Virginia Company" *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 2 - The Storm *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 3 - Main Titles/"Steady as the Beating Drum" *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 4 - Rukia's Appearance/Eric Talks About Veger *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 6 - Rukia went to see Queen Lillian/"Listen With Your Heart" *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 7 - Arrived in Virginia/Jak Meets Lucky Jack and Conker *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 8 - The Humans Know About The Visitors/Charles Muntz Called the New Land Jamestown *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 9 - "Mine, Mine, Mine" *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 10 - Jak Meets Rukia *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 11 - The Humans Attack *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 12 - Unusual Words *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 13 - "Colors of the Wind" *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 14 - Back at Camp *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 15 - Jak Sees Rukia Again *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 16 - Jak Meets Queen Lillian *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 17 - The Warriors are Here/Jak Argued with Charles Muntz *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 18 - Rukia Runs Into the Woods/Taran Followed Jak *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 19 - Eilonwy Goes for Help/Lucky Jack & Pikachu Fight/Queen Lillian Shows Everyone the Ripple *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 20 - Rukia and Jak Kiss/Veger Tries to Kill Jak *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 21 - "If I Never Knew You" *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 22 - "Savages"/Rukia Remembers her Dream *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/Eric Listens with his Heart/Charles Muntz Shoots Hans *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 24 - "I'll Always Be With You" *Rukiahontas (1995) Part 25 - End Credits Movie used: *Pocahontas (1995) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Bleach *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion *Bleach: Fade to Black *Bleach: Hell Verse *Jak II *Jak 3 *Jak X: Combat Racing *Up *Home on the Range *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Conker: Live & Reloaded *Pokémon *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! *The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *The Black Cauldron *Daxter *The Sword in the Stone *Dexter's Laboratory *Gnomeo & Juliet *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Terminator series Gallery Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Pocahontas Hans (nutcracker prince original form).jpg|Hans as John Smith Charlesmuntz.png|Charles Muntz as Governor Ratcliffe Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Meeko Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker as Flit Pikachu in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Pikachu as Percy Eric-animated-movie-heroes-31170515-720-475.jpg|Eric as Chief Powhatan Char 38682.jpg|Queen Lillian as Grandmother Willow Eilonwy-the-black-cauldron-19132648-400-300.jpg|Eilonwy as Nakoma VegerinJak3.jpeg|Veger as Kocoum Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Kekata Taran smile.jpeg|Taran as Thomas Mandark in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Mandark as Wiggins Gnomeo and Benny looking at the laptop.jpg|Gnomeo and Benny as Ben and Lon Sarge's soldiers.jpeg|Sarge's Soldiers as Indians Terminator robots.png|Terminator Robots as Settlers See also *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (Following) Category:Alerkina4 Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:Cast Video List Category:Characters Category:YouTube Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Parodies Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Posters Category:Posters Category:Pocahontas Parody Posters Category:Pocahontas Movies Spoofs Posters